


Meet my...girlfriend?

by Writinglover



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Crush, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Disguise, Eventual Romance, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Crush, First Kiss, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gay Character, Love, M/M, Secret Crush, Teen Romance, Wigs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21585880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinglover/pseuds/Writinglover
Summary: When Eddie's grandma is coming in Derry because his mother's vacation, things get a little bit complicated. Hearing Eddie saying" see you soon"at the phone, she thinks Eddie's having a girlfriend and she demands to meet her. The bad part is that Eddie was talking with his friend. Which happens to be a boy, definitely not a girl, named Richard Tozier. Which happened to be only a group-meeting, definitely not a date. And it happens that Eddie doesn't have and doesn't want a girlfriend. But he can't say that to his grandma because she will think other things...and Eddie definitely does not want for her to think that way. So what he will do? Lucky him that has friends!
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	1. A new character is what we need! The HOT CHICK!

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, guys! I'm very new to this forum, writing in English, which is not my native language, and I haven't written something public for a looong time. I really hope you'll like my work! Don't worry, it won't turn into a creepy-weirdo fic, I promise![or, at least, I don't think it'll]

Finally! Freaking finally! She is going! And for two weeks! Eddie couldn't be more happier. His mother said, with teary-eyes, that she'll go in a vacation for two weeks with her work colleagues.  
\- That's so.....bad, mom! I'm...but I'm hoping you'll have fun!  
-Oooh, I don't want to leave you, my Eddie!  
-Neah, says Eddie thinking how funny will be at Stan's house for these two weeks, where he thought he'll be staying, I'll be fine, I'll be with...  
\- Your grandma, of course!  
-Yes..wait, what? My grandma? Is she coming here? In Derry? Really?She never did!  
-Well, what did you expect me to do? You really thought that I'll be leaving and letting you in one of your friends's houses? Those boys and that girl are totally wasted, Eddie, especially that boy who thinks he's funny, Tozier! You'll be staying with your grandma, she's coming tomorrow.  
-O....ok, mom!

..................................................................................................

After a lots of "goodbyes"and"I'll miss you" "Be good!", Mrs.Kaspbrak said goodbye to Eddie for two weeks and Eddie didn't really know how to feel: relaxed, because his mother's in vacation, or worried, because his grandmother arrived ten minutes before his mother's going.  
-Now, tell me, Eds..  
-Eddie, grandma, please, Eddie! Only one person in this world and you call me Eds and I totally hate it!  
-Calm down, boy! A person? Which person?  
-One of my friends. He knows he annoys me with this and he keeps going. Actually, I think is him I hate it, not the nickname.  
-Oh, so is a "he"...so, it doesn't count..  
-What? Count what?  
-Nothing, Eddie, nothing. Don't you have school, baby?  
-Yes, I do, grandma, I'm going right now!  
-Take care, EDS!  
That's a fact: Eddie left the house pissed!  
Finally, Eddie arrived at school just in time. His all friends were waiting for him. Walking through them, Eddie smelled something. It is something very manly, but pure in the same time. Something very new, but so familiar in the same time. Someone is wearing a new perfume and Eddie knows exactly who that someone is.  
-H-hey, Eddie!  
-Hey, Bill! Hey, guys!  
-Edo-banano, how are you today, mr.? How is Mrs.K.? She misses me?  
-Shut up, asshole! By the way, what are you wearing? You smell different!  
-Jeez, Eds, I've changed my clothes, you don't have to tell me I stink.  
-Shut up, you're so stupid! You know you smell good! I'm just asking what perfume is this.  
-Whoaa...you..guys, he...EdOardo...YOU just made ME a compliment?!? Guys, did you hear that or it was only in my imagination?  
-Richie, please, stop, I can't keep rolling my eyes for so long, says Stan with a shadow of smile on his face.  
-Yeah, love you too, Stan!  
-It wasn't a compliment FOR YOU, but for your PERFUME, you piece of shit!  
-Well, ME is the one who's wearing it, so it was a compliment for me too!  
-If you put the problem this way, I don't think I like it anymore. You were right! You stink!  
-Fuck you, my EdOardo, fuck you!  
-Go fuck yourself!  
-That's why I love you guys, says Mike smiling all the way.

If it's a thing Eddie loves about school is the theatre classes. This is the place where he can be another person, someone brave, someone strong, someone silly or stupid or handsome..any kind of person. He simply loves it! Mrs. Flash gives them the freedom to choose what character they want to be or let them improvise. For today, they have to write a play, in groups. All the losers are in this class, with another 3 students. 7 boys and 3 girls.  
-So....we have 12 characters, one for each one of us. But I don't know, i feel that something's missing...says Jeremy  
-I know, right? I mean...it is a good play, but someting's missing? What is it? asks Sophia  
-Whohooo, you all think you're some smartie-pants, but your pants aren't really that smart, no?  
-RICHIE!!  
-That should have been a joke, Rich?  
-Mikey, my man, that WAS a joke! Anyways, it's obvious what that play needs, you morons. It's the HOT CHICK! Every fucking..  
-RICHARD! yells Mrs.Flash  
-I'm sorry, Mrs.Flash! As I said..every freaking movie has one.  
-That's so sexist, Rich! says Bev, showing one of her"fuck you"grimaces.  
-Bev, it's not! Trust me! Every fu.....funny movie has one.  
-Funny? Funny is that what you wanted to say?  
-Jeez, Eds, what else? Yes, we need to have a hot chick! One who's or hot and smart or hot and stupid as fu..nny as a sock, but we need her!it's in every freaking movie for teenagers: the blondie girl who ckecked the weather with her boobs in Mean Girls, Sydney White in that movie with dorks, every Zelta Nu or what their name was in Legally Blonde  
-Oooh, dude, you really know all the movies which were produced for girls? Jeez!  
-What can I say? I'm in the art class, moron, I want to investigate the market!  
-This idiot may be an idiot, but he has a point.  
-Thanks, Soph, you're the nicest!  
-You're welcome, idiot! The point is that this play needs another feminine character. Every good movie has a lot of women in it. We have another one.  
-You know, that was not really my point,,  
-I mean, the women have the power. Without us, you'd be lost.  
-That's not clearly what I...  
-That's it! We'll add another feminine character, a funny, smart and beautiful girl who'll break this play!  
-You totally missed my point!  
\- You may have a problem here, guys!  
-What is it, Mrs.Flash?  
-Well, I've read what you have until now. You're 10, right?  
-Right!  
-And you are 7 boys and 3 girls...right?  
-Ri...oh, shit!  
-I'll forgive you for that, Bill! You realised, right?  
-Yes...  
-There is a problem!  
-What problem, Mrs.Flash? We're 10, we have 9 characters, with another one would..  
-Look c-closer at our characters, Stan!  
-I'm looking, there are 9, 3 girls, 6 boys...OUH!  
-Soo, if we're adding another girl character....ONE OF THE BOYS would play it?  
-OH HELL NO! Eds, slap your mouth! How could you say this? Who'd want to play this? Lol, no!  
-Well...the one who brang up this idea should play it, right?  
-Yeah, that's Soph! Right, Mikey?Say"Yes", man!  
-Naaa-haaaa! YOU talked about how this play should have a....how did you call it?Hmm, oh, yes! A"hot chick"!  
-yes, she needs to be hot! I'm not! I'm ugly as hell!  
-I agree with him!  
-Thanks, Eds! Always by my side, man! Nothing offensive in what you said. but shouldn't we like, dafuq, gave an audition for the role? Maybe someone is fitting better! Look at Stan! He has such soft curls! He could be such a sexy chick!  
\- Mrs.Flash, would you allow me to..  
-No, Stan!  
-Ok! After-class, be patient a few more minutes, Stanley!  
-No, really, guys! Let's give an audition for this! I mean, I love chicks, but I don't want to be one!  
-He kinda has a point, finally, adds Ben peaceful. It's fair enough to see who's better for this role.  
-Love you, man! You're the Ben!  
-Thank you, Rich!  
-So....tomorrow we'll have this character defined?  
-Yes, Mrs.Flash!  
-And we'll also have the audition?  
-Yes!  
-Ok!See you tomorrow, after classes, guys! Goodbye!  
-Goodbye, Mrs.Flash!  
Saying "byes" and "fuck you, Richie"one to another, the group separated deciding to meet 3 hours later to discuss and write the new character.  
Finally arriving home, Eddie took a shower and then started to write the homeworks. He was always a very clever kid and he likes to study. Preparing to write the homework for science, he realises he forgot the compass he needs for that in the jacket's pocket. He stands up and goes to the hanger to take it. getting close to the jacket, he feels something very nice. Very manly. Very familiar.  
-Richie...but...oh, fuck, I stood too close next to him in the art class, my jacket smells like that jackass's perfume, says Eddie with an expression that totally contradicts the way he's saying it.  
Eddie finally finishes the homeworks and the phone is ringing. Eddie is picking up the phone.  
-Yes! Yes, yes, I'm coming right now, you don't need to call to remind me! See you there! No, I'm..I'm not saying this! Ok, ok! Kiss you too! Bye! yells Eddie at the phone, muttering then"You idiot!"  
-Who were you talking to?  
-Oh, grandma! Sorry! I didn't know you were in the kitchen, says Eddie blushing.  
-It's ok, honey! You go somewhere?  
-Yeah, I'm studying with some friends!  
-Studying, huh? Ok..  
-Yes, we're studying. Bye, grandma!  
-Bye, honey, grinnes the grandma. He studies with friends...


	2. What's your ideal of a girl?

It's hard to write a play"Eddie thinks. They need to be careful at the other characters, how they introduce them in the play, the part everyone'll have,how will this change the script, who's gonna play who...it's even more difficult to think about these things when Richie is singing Take on me by A-HA.  
"Can you stop?!? I'm trying to focus and I can't because of your stupid singing. You sound like a cow, anyway!"  
"Jeez, Eds! You hurt my feelings! I'll sing louder, to make myself feel better.Taaakeee ooonn meeee, taaake meee oooon"  
Eddie is smiling fondly, before assuring himself no one is seeing him. He likes to tease Richie, but both of them know Eddie is not serious when he's telling Richie bad things about his voice. Richie has a beautiful voice and Eddie loves it. He made that clear when he had flu and a high fever and Richie insisted to stay with him all night, singing him, Eddie continuosly saying to keep going. None of them brang the subject up, but it didn't matter. That's how their relationship works. Eddie couldn't hide his smile from Stanley, although, who is looking at him grinning. This dude seems to know everytime everything. Eddie doesn't understand how is he doing it. He knows Stanley is smart, but sometimes is ridiculous. It's like he's reading them like they are some kind of opened books.

"Rich, can you, please, focus?You need to finish this character today, man, otherwise mrs.Flash would be so mad!" says Ben peacefully, like always.  
They didn't know, is thinking Eddie, but they needed Ben in their group. He's smart, he's calm, he's rational and he is doing amazing things with his hands when he holds a hammer and wood. This guy really is good at what he's doing and Eddie loves him, like he loves all of his friends. He will never tell them, though. Especially to Richie.  
"Let's do something else.."  
"Oh no! He is having an idea! Should I call the cops?"  
"Stanlon, I'm the comedian here!Let's do this: what's your ideal for a girl?"  
"Wait! This is a good idea, actually. YOU had a GOOD idea?"  
"Who's the man now? So...let's start: BigBill, what's your ideal for a girl?"  
"Hmmm..well...a..a...s-she should b-be redhead..w-w-with green e-eyes."  
"Ok. Sounds fine to me! Mr.architect!What about you?"  
"Same as Bill."says Ben almost whispering.  
"O....k, guys. Other options?"  
"Why only physical appearence? We build a character. Her personality, tastes, doesn't matter?"  
"Sure it does, Stan the Man. Tell us something about this girl you're having in mind."  
"I don't have a girl in mind right now, but I'd like for her to be intelligent and a lil'bit mysterious."  
"So, practically, A Stan-girl. You, Mikey?"  
"She should be kind, funny and hard-working. I love working in the garden and this stuff."  
"Sure your girl would love to plant eggplants with you, Mikey. E.."  
"Wait!You don't ask me?"  
"Well, sure , Bev! What kind of a girl would you like to bang? I mean, date."  
"One who's definitely your opposite"says Bev grinning.  
"Jeez, you're such a sweet! Let's hear it, Spaghetti! What kind of a pasta-girl would you like?"  
"Don't be a moron! Well...she...that person....should..understand me. Should know how I am and like me for this. And to make me laugh. I like to laugh."  
"You never laugh at my jokes."  
"Yeah, because they aren't jokes. They're shit. You're the joke."  
"What about you, Richie? How the girl of your dreams should be?"  
Eddie felt his heart beating suddenly very fast, He wanted to hear Richie's answer more then any other thing. He don't know why.  
"Well, Mikey..she should be hot. I mean, really hot. You know, big boobs, nice butt..."  
"Oh, you're a jerk"...says Eddie. Richie's answer made him sad. Again, he doesn't know why.  
"Ok, ok"says Richie adjusting his glasses. "That person should be...should know me. He should know my jokes, why I'm saying what I'm saying, laughing at my stupid jokes even when they're not funny because hey, loves me like I am. Be there for me and letting me be there for when it's needed and not. Always be there, even when we're far away."  
Suddenly, no one is moving. No one is laughing or grinning. Neither Stanley, who is looking at Richie with an weird expression on his face, like he's measuring him from tiptoes to his head, like he's trying to read his mind and soul. The only one who's smiling fondly is Eddie.  
"Ok. Now you're weird. Stop! Make fun of me or something and let's get over it!"  
"Those wore some very deep words, Rich! I feel the need to call you Richard right now!"  
"Oh, no, Bev, only my mom is calling me like this and this's happening whne she's mad as fuck so please don't!"  
"You're an idiot!"says Eddie still smiling.  
"See?That's the spirit!Now, let's finish this freaking character before you idiots start crying"says Richie holding the crayon with Eddie on his side. Stanley is watching them intensely. Bev is looking at the floor smiling. Somehow, they all feel like each one of them knows a secret which can't tell, but this secret is the same in every case.  
The character was done. She will be a funny, smart, silly redhead, which has a beautiful voice(Eddie insisted it for the girl to sing)and wants to discover herself. They promised to be on their drama class half on hour earlier to put all the things together and to share the copies for the character to the every guy who give an audition for the role.  
"Your friends are leaving, Eds?"says Eddie's grandma, without stoping herself from cutting onion for the dinner.  
"Yes, grandma."  
"Goodbye, mrs. Big K. See, Eds? I'm not the only one who's calling you like this".Eddie's grandma stops suddenly from her work.  
"Yeah, yeah, bye. See you tomorrow, guys!"  
"See you tomorrow! Goodbye, mrs.K!"  
"Goodbye, kids!"says she looking very intense after them."Which one?"  
"Which one *who*?"  
"Which one called you 'Eds' ? That boy with pretty face, who's wearing glasses?"  
"He's not pretty"says Ed feeling his cheeks hot suddenly. "But yeah, he's callin'me like that and I hate it. I'm going to my room. Goodnight, grandma."  
"Goodnight, sweetheart."says she without stopping herself to look at him until he's in his room.  
Eddie finally arrives in his room, feeling very hot.He will do a shower immediately, lsiten some music because he can now that his mother is not at home and then he' ll go to sleep.  
"Pretty...Richie...pf.."  
And with this thought in mind, that Richie is not pretty at all, Eddie started to listen music and stop thinking about Richie being pretty. Not being pretty. Fuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's so short, guys, but it's Christmas's Eve and I really can't stay any longer. If someone is still interested on this, after Christmas I will continue and finish this fic. Have a Merry Christmas everyone!
> 
> PS: Had a loot of work at my job, so sorry, but now I'll write. With this virus, I think we should try to put a msile on others faces and on ours so if my fic makes someone smile[even if it's a smile like"oh my God, this is so bad haha"]I'll be happy! Hope you'll like it! And I hope that someone it's still interested by my work. :D XOXO


	3. Richie. Ricky. One of them.

Like they promised, all the Losers were at the drama class with a half an hour earlier, to make sure the notes about the new character will be shared with everyone. Every guy was nervous. Wearing a wig and acting like a girl definitely wasn't their dream when they attended this class, but they knew that as actors they wouldn't play only easy characters, so the boys decided to take this as a challenge, in a totally professional way.  
"ALright, class! Good morning!"  
"Good morning, mrs.Flash!"  
"Guys, do you have the new character?"  
"Yes, mrs.Flash! We've already shared the notes to everyone. Here is yours!"  
"Thank you, Beverly!"  
Mrs.Flash read in silence a few minutes, her eyebrows raising in some points and her mouth grinning.  
"Interesting character! So..."  
"So..."  
"Let the auditions begin!"  
Each one of the boys gulped and formed a line. First one was Bill, followed by Jaeden. They were good, really good, but the character's silly part didn't work out really good. It made the character look...well, stupid, not silly. Jeremy and Ben were the next. They tried, they really did, but the funny part...was a big no. Stanley looked like he was about to kill someone with those expressions and mrs.Flash stopped him after 30 seconds. Stan grinned while passing by Richie.  
"You asshole...he cheated.."  
Eddie was immediately after Stan. He made at perfection all the features of the character.  
"Eddie, you were great, really! But I feel something's missing..."  
"Yeah, I feel that too! Richie, get over here!"  
"Jeez, Eds, I love it when you're so bossy!"  
Eddie's face became as red as his wig.  
"Just get fucking here, you moron!"  
"Chill, Eds! A star is making an entrance. Give me that wig!"  
Richie climbs on stage, putting the wig and watching the others with a bored expression on his face.  
"You see how amazing I am as a girl? Good, now.."  
"Wait, Richard! Do you let me take off your glasses?"  
"O...ok, mrs.Flash!"  
Mrs.Flash smiled while she got closed to Richie. Slowly, she takes his glasses off, while Richie turns with his face to the audience. His beauty was something beyond words.His lips are full, his eyes are big and beautifully shaped, his skin is white as snow. If he would have had a brunette wig, he would totally look like the Snow White.  
"Woooooaaa!"  
"That's what I'm saying too, Stan!"  
"Wow!"says Eddie whispering.  
"W-why are they looking at me like this?"  
"Because, Richard, you are extremely beautiful...and I think you're the one we need!"  
Richie gulps.  
"Would you please play this new girl in our play?"  
"Yes, mrs.Flash!"  
The roles for the play being now known, every Loser started to rehearse his scene. Eddie holds his papers with shaky hands. He is raising his eyes to Stan and he thinks his mouth will hurt after this hour because of his grinning. Eddie really hopes he will.  
"Eddie, are you ok with your part, sweetheart?"  
"Yes, yes, mrs.Flash, so ok! I mean, I can't wait to play with Richie and...be his boyfriend."  
Richie is looking at him pietrified.  
"Remember, Eddie, you're not Richie's boyfriend, but Ricky's boyfriend, his character."  
"Yes, yes, of course! I know that! I'll be the best boyfriend ever for...Ricky."  
Richie's gulping, feeling suddenly the need to drink a lot of water.  
"That's the spirit!"  
"You are Richie or Ricky now?"  
"Hmmm.....*you're mysterious, smart and funny, you're mysterious, smart and funny* Who do you want me to be?"  
Eddie smiles" Well....come here and I'll show you who I want for you to be"says finishing the phrase winking.  
Richie is feeling his cheeks hot.Who knew Eddie could flirt?  
"Ok."  
"Ok, asshole, so....we're gonna have a relationship, so....could you stop being annoying while you rehearse?"  
"Yeah, babe, anything you want."  
"Ok. You call me *babe*only when we rehearse."  
"I thought that's what we're doing."  
Eddie's putting a hand on Richie's shoulder"Is that so?"  
"That's it, guys! That's what I want from you! You're gonna be great!"  
Richie and Eddie shuddered hearing the teacher speaking. They were rehearsing, right? Why did they feel lost?  
The class finished and the friends are walking outside the school, going home.  
"You really want to go with this stupid wig on your head? Get it off!"says Eddie  
"But whyyy? You all looked mesmerized by my beauty with this wig.I think I will keep it forever on my head!"  
"Yeah, we were mesmerized by the wig, not by you, you fucking idiot! Don't think too much about yourself!"  
"Ohhh, don't you think your girlfriend is pretty, Eds?Be careful, she may consider not being your girlfriend, after all! "  
"You're so idiot! I'm done! I'm going home!Bye, guys!"  
"Bye, Eddie!"  
Eddie's walking out of school seeing his grandma in the car, waiting for him.  
"Oh, hy, grandma!For how long have you been waiting?"  
"Long enough, sweetheart, long enough!"says his grandma, Eddie being so confused by her satisfied expression.  
Arriving home, Eddie puts his backpack away and sarts going to his room when the phone suddenly rings.  
"Yes?What? You barely arrived home, like me, you finished talking around 20 minutes ago. What is it?" Eddie is really trying to control himself because his grandma is there, listening all the conversation, so he wants to sound as nice as possible."Yes, yes, I missed you too these minutes" he can hear his grandma laughing while she is going to the kitchen. "What the fuck do you want, asshole?My grandma is here!" says him whispering. "Yes, yes, I'll be there 20 minutes earlier to rehearse and then you can come to my house to repeat. Yeah. Fuck you too! Bye"  
Eddie is putting the phone down and comes to the kitchen, sitting on one of the brown chairs.  
"Well...who is she?"  
"What?"  
"Eds, I saw you today with a redhead in the schoolyard. Also, I heard you the previous days while you said *kisses*to someone at the phone. And now, this conversation. I know you have a girlfriend. You can talk to me, sweety, I'm not your mother, I understand. I was your age too."  
"No, grandma, you totally misunderstood, we're actually.."  
"Oh, you don't need to feel ashamed, really, it's a normal for a guy your age having a girlfriend. You know? I was a little bit worried last night, hearing you talking with that boy with pretty face and glasses" Eddie's heart is suddenly beating extremely fast." You told me only one person tells you *Eds*and you hate that person, so when I heard him calling you like that and saw you two together, I've thought that maybe you..."  
"Yes, I have a girlfriend! Her name is Carla and she's new here. That's all!"  
"Can I meet her?"  
*SHIT!* "Yes... of course.."  
Eddie eats his dinner and goes to his room thinking"I'm in big trouble now..."


	4. Meet my girlfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, guys, I really hope you like what I'm doing right here! xoxo

So...maybe Richie was a little bit worried when Eddie called him this morning at 7 a.m.to tell him, almost pleading, to be at school a lot earlier then they've talked. He said"it's important and they need to discuss". What could have been that important that made Eddie calling him at that hour? He never called that early. Well, Eddie almost never called, but in this morning he scared Richie.  
Eddie wanted to talk about something important, very important. What could have been? Did he wants to give up on their play? Does he not want anymore to play his character because he doesn't want to be Richie..well, Ricky's boyfriend? Maybe that made him incomfortable? Because that made Richie so incomfortable. The thought of flirting with Eddie, touching him as a boyfriend, looking at him as a boyfriend, maybe even....oh my God! What if....what if mrs.Flash wanted for the two of them to....to..no, no,no! This couldn't happen! This won't happen! Richie wouldn't allow it! Only the thought of kissing Eddie gave him butterflies in his stomach...and not only there. Kissing him in front of the public? Oh hell, no!! He couldn't risk blushing or worse! What would he'd say? With all of these thoughts, Richie made a shower, brushed his hair and wanted to leave, but...he remembers that Eddie liked his perfume so he uses it...a lot of it!  
Eddie is already in the theatre room, waiting for him very nervous as he seems, because he's fidgeting around the room and Eddie is doing this only whne he's very nervous.  
"Hey, amigo! Whassup with all these fidgeting?"  
"I don't have both time and nerves for this right now, Rich! We need to talk!Like..right now!"  
Richie is gulping. That's it! Eddie wanted to meet him earlier because he wanted to say that he's giving up on their play.  
"Sure! What's up?"  
"Just promise me you won't make stupid jokes and you'll listen...and try to understand me. Ok?"  
"Ok. No jokes and other shits.Say it!"  
Eddie seems to really have problems at finding his words which is so unusual for Eddie since he's always talking and this scares Richie a lot.  
"I need you to pretend you're my boyfriend!"says Eddie with a speed that makes Richie thought he didn't understand well.  
"What..?"  
"No, not you! I mean....Carla."  
"Who the fuck is Carla?"  
"Your character."  
"I thought her name is Ricky."  
"Yeah, it is. "  
"So who the fuck is Carla?"  
"You."  
"What the fuck? The last time I've checked my name was Richie..and I was a GUY!"  
"No. Just listen, ok? My grandma saw us talking yesterday while you were wearing that stupid wig. Well, she thought you are a girl and that you're my girlfriend. I tried to explain to her our play and this shit, but.."  
"But you thought it's a better idea to let her think I'm a girl to not look like an idiot who doesn' have a girlfriend?Eds, I've expected more from you!"  
"No, moron! Let me finish! Anyways, it's your fault and your stupid nickname. When you were at my house the other days, you talked to me while you were leaving, right? You made a stupid joke!"  
"Yeah, I've called you 'Eds'.."  
"That's right! Well, my grandma saw you and thought you're pretty and because I've told her you're the only person beside her who calls me like that and because you're pretty and I haven't said anything to her about a girl, well, she thought that we might be.."  
"We might be what, Eds?"  
"Something"  
Richie felt like his heart couldn't beat faster. Eddie's grandma thought they are something. He really hoped his joy couldn't be read in his eyes.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, and because of that I had to tell her that the girl I was talking yesterday, which was you with that wig, it's my..my..girlfriend. I didn't know what else to to, Rich, other then..I mean..you...wouldn't want for my grandma to think that we have something,right, Rich?"  
"Of course not, Eds! I mean, geez..!"  
"Yeah..yeah, geez! That was what I was thinking too, that you might hate it. Because I certainly do. With you..Yuck!"  
"Yeah...yuck!"  
"So...."  
"So..."  
"SO...you wanna ..pretend you're my boyfriend, Rich? I mean, Carla! You want to be Carla for me?"

"To be or not to be"said Shakespeare once. Richie totally understood this phrase's meaning right now. He really has to make a decision and he needs to make it now: to be or not to be Eddie's Carla? If he would accept, he'd be Eddie's boyfriend. Well, not him particularly, but Carla, and Carla was, well, him, so he'd have the chance to be with him as boyfriend. He couldn't think this way! This will be something fake. Richie doesn't want it fake. But.... Eddie's grandma thought that they have something , so what if other people are thinking this too? What if people think they are...? This couldn't happen in this city! Not in this year! Maybe in the future, when people will be more open-minded. Richie really hoped they would be, because he couldn't imagine being older, seeing Eddie and stop himself from kissing him.Richie already likes Eddie about an year from now. Well, he realised he likes Eddie like about an year. And with this request that Eddie just made...  
"Yeah, sure. I'll be your Carla, Eds. Anytime."  
Eddie is launching himself with the arms around Richie's neck, holding him so tight" Thank you, dude! Thank you so much!"  
"Yeah...anytime"says Richie hugging him back.   
For a moment, the time have stopped. The best moments don't last forever, though, so they separated looking in each other's eyes, probably trying to say something adequate.   
"Ok,so...let's rehearse!"breaks the silence Eddie."Put the wig on and let's see how this goes"  
"Sure. Do you want me to be Ricky or Carla?"jokes Richie  
"Well, we should rehearse for the play first but then, the last 10 minutes, you'd like to...you know...rehearse for my grandma?"  
Richie frozes. He didn't expected to be so early, but here they are.   
"Yes, sure. Whateva'"  
The rehearsal for the play goes well, of course! Richie is a natural talent, but Eddie won't say this to him, of course. Eddie is great too so, yes, their Ricky and Zack would be a great couple.  
"Well, that went well, Spaghetti.."says Richie while he's trying to take his wig off.  
"Rich!Stop!You forgot?Don't we rehearse for...my grandma?"  
Richie's staying for a few second with his hand in the wig with a blank look.  
"Sure.I wanted to make sure if you remember. So...let's start"  
"Let's start with...?"  
"I don't know , dude. Where did we meet? For how long are we in this shit? Have we had sex yet?"  
"Yuck, no, gross! We're too young for this kind of stuff! Yes, you're right, we need some informations about this shit. So...we met in Spetember. We moved here with your mom and we're together since last month. What do you think?"  
"If it's not about sex, I don't care. Let's say it how you want. Ok. So..who asked who?"  
"Well, I've asked you because I'm the guy. I asked you for some notes on biology.."  
"Uuuu, I like where this conversation is going"  
"I said'biology', not'anatomy', asshole!"  
"Whatever..."  
"But of course that was only a way to approach you, because everyone knows I'm not missing a class! And..we got together."  
"Jeez, Eds! You've thought of everything, don't you? And?Did I receive flowers or some kind of shit?Girls are crazy about these."  
"You received a shit! I...maybe I gave you a chocolate. That's it!So..."  
"So what? You know everything we need to know. What about..? Oh, shit!"  
"No, Rich! You won't ..I mean...you..maybe we should hug or..hold hands or something. But we won't, I promise, I wouldn't ask something like that to you even if my grandma would want to. That's out of any discussion! I wouldn't put you in that situation."  
Eddie really seems to think that Richie totally hates the idea of them touching in a romantic way. If he would know...but he can't, right?  
"Yeah, maybe we should...hold hands or a shit like this. I mean, i suppose that' s how we'll act in front of your grandma, right?"  
"Right! So...is it ok if I hold your hand?"  
"Yeah, yeah, totally ok, Eds, just go for it!"says Richie maybe a little bit too excited.  
Eddie's hands are shaking. Richie sees it sow he covers his palms with his. Eddie's raising his eyes, looking Richie in the eyes. Something very pleasing is feeling in his chest right now. He holds Richie's hands and both of them are looking at each other smiling.  
"Look who's ready for the play!"says Stan.  
Richie and Eddie are suddenly aware that all their colleagues and mrs.Flash are looking at them with different expressions on their faces.  
"I'm glad to see my students take this play so seriously and they came here earlier to repeat."  
"Yeah...yeah, mrs.Flash, we're rehearsing for the play.We're totally in it!Right, Rich?"says Eddie so fast that he's almost babbling.  
"Yeah, totally!"  
Stan's grinning. Again.Eddie's constantly asking himself why the fuck Stan is grinning or rolling his eyes every time he looks at him and Richie. Richie's just gulping.  
"Let's rehearse!" says mrs.Flash  
The rehearsal done, Eddie and Richie are going to Eddie's house.  
"Y-you g-g-guys are going to rehearse at Eddie's house too? Y-you s-still have the wi-wig on, Rich!"  
"You know it, Big Bill! Me and Eds are totally involved in this. You're gonna kill it!"  
"Involved you say...ok.."says Stan  
Both guys are walking out of school, going to Eddie's house.  
"Eds, I was wondering"says Richie while taking his wig off. " When Richie should be at your house, what we'll do? What if your grandma would recognise me?"  
'I've thought about this too, Rich. She wouldn't if you...woudl take off your glasses."  
"You know they help me see where the fuck am I going too, right, Eds?If I'm wandering in your house without my glasses, there are big chances of confusing your grandma with you and kiss her."  
Eddie started to laugh"I'll be next to you every minute, asshole, you wouldn't do any shit."  
Suddenly, the thought of Eddie being around him non-stop makes Richie give a fuck about having or not his glasses on.  
"Ok, dude. Your risk."  
"I'm taking the risk. Let's go!"  
Eddie and Richie are almost 20 meters away from Eddie's house. They stop around the corner, in a very hidden place, to put the wig on Richie's head.  
"I'll take your glasses off now. You just hold on my hand while we're walking, ok?"  
"Ok, Eds."  
Eddie's taking Richie's glasses off and , loking at him, he feels like blushing. Why is he feeling this way when he's looking in Richie's eyes?  
"Am I ok, Eds?Am I pretty girl for you?" says Richie trying to joke, but Eddie sensed his concern.  
"Yeah, you're...good. Well....you go?"  
"Sure!"  
Eddie is taking Richie's hand in his.  
"Thank you again for doing this for me, Rich!"  
'Ow, Spaghetti!I'm not doing this ONLY for you, I'm doing this for me too. Your grandma thought that we have something, so...would you think I'd like for your grandma thinking that way?Naaah,nah,naaaah!"  
"Yeah, sure!"  
Richie's falling over a little stone before he could say another thing and Eddie's catching him almost in a hug. He hears Eddie's giggle and he doesn't care what the fuck Eddie's grandma or any other people on the street would think.  
"Be careful! I mean, I'm sorry!Id' be more careful!"  
"It's ok, Spaghetti!With a girl so hot next to you, of course you'd not be paying attention on the road. But seriously, babe, keep your pasta in your pants, ok? I want to be respected"says Richie the last words with an affected tone.  
"Yeah, sure, asshole, anything for you."  
Their laughing is freezing when they realise they are in front of Eddie's house.  
"Are you ready?"  
And for the first time in this day, Richie's letting his feelings talking for him" I don't know, but I'm willing to try it for you!"  
"Thanks!"  
Eddie's unlocking the door, calling for his grandma. She appears very quickly from the upstairs.  
"Oh, hello, Eds! Little lady.."  
Richie's thinking that his cheeks are probably as red as the wig because of the nickname. He hopes Eddie's grandma's thinking it is because he..I mean, she's nervous.  
"Grandma....I present you my girlfriend...Carla!"  
"Ni.."Richie's trying to adjust his voice to sound sweeter"Nice to meet you, madame!"  
Eddie's grandma is grinning." Nice to meet you too, sweetheart!"


	5. Who is who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I tried, I really did x_x! The next part of this chapter is coming sooooon!

This is so wrong. So fucking wrong and Eddie knows, What was he thinking? He is lying his grandma, he is putting Richie in such an uncomfortable position, he is lying to everyone, even himself. Richie tries, he really does, but his cheeks are almost as red as his wig and Eddie doesn't know how much he will manage to pretend. He doesn't even have to, geez! He could tell his grandma the truth, that him and Richie are only friends and there's nothing like the things she is thinking. He will do it, he will tell the truth right fucking now!  
"It is very nice to meet you, madame! Eddie told me so much about you!" says Richie in his sweetest voice and Eddie feels something warm in his chest., The idiot is really trying. Maybe he will tell the truth later.  
"And he told me...not so much about you. He is SO shy!"  
"GRANDMA!"  
"Hahaa, yep, that's my Eds!"and Richie regrets immediately after he says this"I mean...my....Eddie...hm..Ed-honey, would you say something?"says Richie and he squizes Eddie's hand. Eddie's grandma is trying so hard to hide her smile.  
"Grandma, we're going to my room to do homeworks...Hmm..."Eddie's pointing to their holding hands.  
"Oww, yes, sweety, grandma understood!"says his grandma while she is turning with her back at them.  
"So, we're....hmm...see you a little bit later, grandma, if this is ok?"  
"Of course, honey!"  
"Bye, grandma!"yells Richie"I mean..madame, I am so sorry!"  
Eddie is squezing Richie's hand muttering"idiot"while they're trying so hard to climb the stairs. All of the pointing was to make Eddie's grandma look away while they're trying to climb the stairs carefully because Richie doesn't have his glasses on. It took them a lot longer then usual to do this.  
Once arrived in Eddie's room, they close the door immediately and Richie is practically riping his wig off his head.  
"This thing made me sweat!What the fuck! I hate it!"  
And here it is, to make Eddie's day harder then already is, a sweaty Richie, without his glasses on, who starts to undress himself and remaining only in his grey t-shirt, looking attractive as fuck. I mean, gross. It's gross, right? Eddie couldn't consider him hot. Who said HOT? No, of course not! He is Richie, his best friend, who makes stupid jokes and laughs like an idiot and every time he laughs he makes Eddie's heart beat faster. But it's normal, right? I mean, he loves Richie, is his best friend, obviously he makes him happy to see Richie happy. And if he consider him sometimes hot or attractive is because Richie really is. His glasses and his horrible hawaiian shirts maybe don't make this pretty obvious, but if you're looking at him without them, only in his pyjamas, while he's sleeping, like Eddie does since a few months now at their sleepovers, everyone could see Richie  
s thick, black eyelashes which cover perfectly his perfectly-shaped eyes and which let a shadow on his immaculate, white face, like porcelain, perfectly framed by his black curls. The cherry on top are his lips, plump and big and sensual and...Oooo, no, no, they're not sensual and Eddie definitely doesn't want to know how it is like to kiss them. He asked himself sometimes, many nights actually, how would it be like to kiss Richie, but that's only because...because he is a teenager and teenagers are usually thinking about kissing and stuff, so if Richie was next to him was not unusual of Eddie wanting so, but so badly to kiss him.  
"I am going to take a shower, Spaghetti, and then we can rehearse for our play if you want. Can I borrow some of your t-shirt?I know you're shorter then me, but hey, a t-shirt is a t-shirt"  
Richie's rambling makes Eddie suddenly wake up from his day-dreaming.  
"Yeah, asshole take whatever the hell you want! And stop calling me short or I'll shut the hot water while you're in the shower!"  
"Neah, you won't! You should come in the bathroom while I am in the shower to do it so,....I don't think you're ready to see this!"says Richie while pointing at his pants.  
Eddie feels like his cheeks are so red right now"Just get in there to do that fucking shower so we can rehearse, dick-face!"  
While Richie is in the bathroom, Eddie's trying his best to control himself without taking a cold shower and erasing Richie's imagine under the hot water of his mind.

For Richie, you could say the situation is even worse. He knows for a long time now he has a crush on Eddie and he keeps asking himself daily how the fuck would he survive through this play. He wanted to say 'No'when the teacher asked him, but he was afraid that he will need to say why he doesn't want to play and saying his reason in front of the class wouldn't be an option. He couldn't say he has a crush on Eddie out loud even when he is alone in his bedroom, thinking at him. He can't say he has a crush on Eddie netiher when, at night, he is touching himself thinking of him. Eddie is a boy. He won't admit he has a crush on a boy. That's not normal. This town is teaching him this every day. Every man who came out of the closet was beaten to death by homophobes or bullied by the community. Richie is afraid that he will be avoided by his friends, that he will receive nicknames, that his parents, who are very religious, would renegate him. He can't afford this. He can't afford losing everything he has for a stupid crush. It will pass. He has it for around 3 years now, but it will pass. Someday. Somehow. It will. It must!   
Getting out of the shower, Richie is putting his own pants on and is grabbing Eddie's t-shirt. He put it close to his nose. He smells it. It smells like Eddie. Richie is shaking his head. He can't think about this now, especially when they have to rehearse for that stupid play. Also, he needs to pretend he is a Caroline or Carol or what the fuck was the name Eddie has chosen for his imaginary girlfriend. When Richie is thinking that both situations were, practically, created by him, it makes him feel even worse. Why the fuck he coudln't shut the hell up in the class? Then, no one would have said something about a new character,a girl, that he would have to play, he wouldn't have a stupid long wig on his head being seen by Eddie's grandma and she wouldn't believe Eddie has a girlfriend so none of these would happen. Richie sighs. He lies to himself right now. He knows they would have had to do something for Eddie's grandma, because she thought they, I mean, really THEY, Richie and Eddie, have SOMETHING only by looking at them. Why would she believe this? They were acting natural that night, it was their normal attitude. Or maybe..maybe there is something that Eddie's grandma saw? Maybe Eddie...no, he can't think about all of these right now. Putting Eddie's shirt on, he adjustes his glasses, takes a towel to dry his hair and goes back to Eddie's room.   
"So, Spaghetti? Ready to...muah muah..rehearse?"  
"Shut the fuck up and let's start, fucker!"  
So they start. They are two teenagers,a guy and a girl, who like each other but can't tell this so they tease each other with every chance they have.   
" So...lil'dude...!"  
"What..? You're taking advantage of the fact that I can't insult you being a girl!"  
"You say what, lil'shit? You can't insult me because I am a girl?"Richie clears his throat while saying this. "This is discrimination. Feel free to insult me!"  
"Why are you like this? Why are you so....? You lucky you're pretty"says Eddie and Richie feels like it's Eddie who's talking not his character, which is pretty normal, because..it's Eddie's voice. Right?  
"You...you think I'm pretty?" Richie is drying his hair with the towel while saying this and his voice is shaking a little bit. Eddie thinks is because of this.   
"Yeah...Yeah, I think you are. Pretty. Very pretty." Richie is raising his head out of the paper and is looking Eddie right into his eyes while saying  
"Geez, thanks."  
Eddie is furrow his eyebrows. He looks at his paper and he wants to smile. 'Geez'was not a line of Ricky. That was Richie. Eddie smiles at him and Richie...really? He really did what Eddie sees? He blushes? Richie is clearing his throat and he still continues to dry his hair.  
"Could you stop with it?"  
"With what?"  
"With...that towel, you're annoying and I can't focus because of you!"  
"Well, I need to dry my hair, Eds, and I have a lot of it!"  
"Maybe you should try, I don't know, a haircut?Give me that!"  
Without letting Richie know what he wants, Eddie stands up from the floor, takes the towel from a clueless Richie and starts to dry his hair.  
"I'm doing it a lot faster then you, moron! Your stupid hair will be dried in a few minutes!"  
Richie doesn't know about the hair, but he definitely feels his throat dried right now. Eddie Kaspbrak is drying his hair. He lets himself carried away by the moment, closed his eyes and let his head on his back a little bit, feeling Eddie's fingers beside the towel. He lets out a sigh. Eddie looks at him and he feels a wamth in his chest. He decreases the speed of his movements, making them slower, sweeter, makes them with care. This whole atmosphere is interrupted by knockings on door.  
"Eddie, honey, how are you? Everything's fine?"  
"Oh, shit! Yeah, grandma, everything is fine!"  
"Can I come in?"  
Eddie is looking at Richie who succeded to put the wig on his head and hide his glasses on the right pocket of his shorts. He nods.  
"Sure, come in!"  
Eddie's grandma's opening the door and smiles while looking at them and both boys can't understand why. Then, they do. The image they give is sure one which would make someone smile. Eddie is behind Richie, with the towel on his hands, which is extremely weird considering the fact the wig is dry.   
"She...just took a shower and I handed her a towel."  
"I'm sure you did, honey! I wanted to say that the meal is ready and you can eat if you want, but I suppose you want to stay a little bit longer."  
Eddie really doesn't understand why his grandma was grinning so badly while she was looking at them and left the room. He looks at Richie and Richie looks back at him as confused as him. Then, Richie seems to understand because he says"Oh, shit!"and his cheeks are red.  
"What?"  
"Well, Eds...you told your grandma I just got a shower, right? And I am wearing one of your t-shirts, you had the towel in your hands....."  
Eddie is starting to understand too."Oh, God!She thinks.."  
"Well, she has the reasons too, Eds!"  
Clearing his throat, Eddie is taking Richie's hand and take him to the kitchen eating the tasteless meal he ever had. They still have some hours left to be together in the same room, with his grandma in the house, and Eddie really doesn't know how he will deal with all of these. He looks at Richie who tries to eat peacefuly, smiling once in a while. Yes, this will clearly be a long day which will become a long night considering the fact that Richie needs to be tonight at his for a sleep-over. How he will manage to take "his girlfriend"out while letting Richie in?


	6. The sleepless sleep-over

So...... here it is! Could it be worse? Eddie is trying to summarise the last events: 1. they have to write a play for the drama course in which one of the boys, Richie, needs to play a character which is a girl, 2. he will play Ricki, Richie's character, boyfriend, 3. his grandma thinks Richie with the wig is his girlfriend so that's why he is staying right now in his room with the wig on, 4. his grandma also thinks that he and Richie(I mean, THE REAL RICHIE have something), 5. he needs to spend time with Carla, who is his pretended girlfriend, Richie with wig, to be precise and, in the same time, to let Richie, who is already in his house disguised, in his house, for rehearsal and a sleepover. WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!?  
Eddie is figdeting around his room for more then 10 minutes and Richie can really feel he starts to get dizzy by watching him. This needs to be stopped unless Richie will faint in the next seconds.  
"Eds! Stop it, man! You're like a dog who's trying to bite its own tail. Really, you make me dizzy! What are you thinking about? Let's talk!"  
" I....pffff! I don't know what to do! There are so many lies, Rich! So many lies! I put you into such uncomfortable situations.."  
"Hey, dude, it's ok, I.."  
"No, no, Rich! Stop saying it you're doing it also for you, you know this shit is not real. You're doing it for ME! If I wouldn't have told you, you wouldn't have known what my grandma said and you wouldn't have reasons to wear this stupid wig and pretend you're a girl for real. One is for the play, a totally different thing is this. This is wrong! I know it is!"  
Richie knows Eddie is right. This is wrong...him, pretending being a girl only to have the chance of feeling what would be like to be Eddie's boyfriend. That is all about for Richie. That's why he is doing all of this. He knows. He tried lying himself and convincing he is doing this to help Eddie, to make Eddie's grandma stop thinking that he is....what Richie fears that he is. He fears that he is one of those sick guys that everyone is insulting, judging and threaten. Everyone in this town says this is wrong. Their families. Their teacher. Their neighbours. A few months ago, a guy was beaten almost to death because he flirted with another guy. It is said that even the doctors treated him badly in the hospital and not paying so much attention to him. Richie knows Eddie can't understand that he feels this disguise every single fucking day of his life. Hiding his true feeling, hiding his true needs, his sexuality...all of him. Ricky, Carla, it doesn't matter for Richie. It is just another character. He doesn't feel as wrong playing them as he feels playing the character he shows everyone in his daily, normal life. All those silly jokes about sex that even he knows they are shitty to hide the fact that he have never touched a girl's genital organ in his life and stop people doubting about his sexuality, all those times he always wants to jump in the water before Eddie starts undress himself to avoid looking at him in ways that are sick, all those moments when he is in his house and his parents are talking about him getting married and giving them nephews which makes Richie's skin all goosebumps and feeling like throwing up...he is pretending every day. What's another character? He can deal with Ricky and Carla and every character he'll play. He does this every day. He gets all the courage he still has and gets close to Eddie. He can feel his anger.  
" Hey! Look at me! It's ok! Listen! It's ok, really! I want to be a comedian someday. Playing different characters will help me. Really. I'll do everything you want."  
"I don't deserve it, Rich..I treat you so badly, sometimes.."  
"No shit you do! Look, I love you and I know you love me back too, Eds, you don't need to say it. If this helps you and makes you feel better..I'll do it."  
"But what about you? What makes you feel better from here, Rich?"  
"Well, your granny not thinking I like dudes it's more then enough, Eds" says Richie knowing this is not true. He would love for everyone to know that he is gay and love him anyways. Eddie smiles.  
"Well, what should we do know? Richie should be here in...about an hour. WHat I'll do with you? How will I receive him when he is already here?"  
Richie is suddenly putting a very serious expression and Eddie knows that's his Richie while doing what he's best at: thinking. No, it's not a joke. This stupid kid is one of the smartest from their school, having only A and A+. Eddie knows that, no matter how silly he looks sometimes, Richard Tozier is, in fact, one of the most intelligent persons he'll ever meet.  
"Hmmm...you can go with me until your door. I'll get out, put my glasses, take off the wig and putting it behind the bush that's next to your house, wait outside for about 5 minutes and then I'll knock and..tadaaa...the great Richie Tozier will be in the house, baby!"  
"Ok."  
"Only ok? No jokes? No'Oh, Richie, that was too smart to come from you'? ANything?"  
"You're doing this for me. I'll spare you from irony for this night."  
"Oh..this night I'm safe? Jeez, you so kind, Eds! Thank you very much, good sir!"says Richie in his worst British accent making Eddie laugh.  
"You laughed...What is this? Richie Tozier's day?"  
"Ok, asshole. Don't push it. It will be hard enough to be nice with you for the next hours, don't make it even harder. We still have one hour like this..what do we do?"  
"Well, if I am in your room with this wig on already...we can rehearse now and when I'll be 100% me, then..we can read comic books hidden in our script in case your granny comes here to check on us. God, I am so smart!"  
"Yeah, you.....you! It's hard to not offend you."  
"Oh, this night will be so good, I know!"  
"So....let's..rehearse!"  
"Yeah!"  
They take their script, each one having lines that the other doesn't. Mrs.Flash thought it's a better idea that some lines would be only on the script of each character in particular to make the play more realistic. Eddie blushes reading some and thinking at Richie's reaction when he'll say'em.  
" So....Ricky...?"  
"Yeah, short thing?"  
"I'm...what the fuck? Why are you always like this? It's been 3 days since you are here and you're telling me you still don't know my name?"  
"I know it. I just don't want to say it. Short thing is better."  
"Just stop with this thing. Stop pretending! How much will this go? Can't you be real for once?"  
"I am pretending each day of my life."  
Richie says this with so much emotion that Eddie checks his script. It isn't written something like this on his so he assumes this is only on Richie's, to have an effect on him. And it does. Richie's word went straight to Eddie's heart.  
"What?"  
"I am pretending every day of my life. Being someone else...it's not unknown to me. You don't know how it is to hide everything you are every fucking day. Every day."  
Richie has tears in his eyes right now and Eddie can't resist anymore. He looks so vulnerable and broken right now. Eddie is immediately next to him, holding his face into his palms. Richie lets away his script, looking straight into Eddie's eyes while saying.  
"I don't know how to be me when I can't be me. When I know how I am is wrong. When I know all I feel is wrong in everyone's eyes. That I am sick. That this is sick. And I am afraid..so afraid that I'll lose myself trying to pretend every single day I am someone...I am not.."  
This is enough to make Eddie hold Richie in a tight hug, while the other boy is crying his eyes out on his shoulder. Eddie's eyes are shiny from the tears he tries to restrain becuase he know now he needs to let Richie be weak and him being the strong one. He never saw Richie like this. He never saw Richie neither sensitive at once, but crying like this...this breaks Eddie's heart.  
"It's ok. It' s ok, it will be ok. I got you. I won't let you fall. I'll be always there to remind you who you are, what you feel...I'll not let you forget who you are, Rich. Never! I promise!"

After a few minutes, Eddie can feel Richie is now calm in his arms. His breathing is normal now and his heart beats as usual. He wipes his eyes, raising them to Eddie.  
"Sorry... I tend to take my characters too seriously!"  
"It's ok, Rich! Enough with the rehearsals now! Take a sip of water, wash your face and spend some time together."  
Richie nods like a little kid. Eddie's heart was already melted, but now is a totally syrup. This dork can be so sensitive sometimes! Eddie can't simply understand how he is making those horrible jokes about his mother and sex and be like this in the same time. But now...now he kinda does. Richie says those stupid jokes to cover this. His sensitivity. His tears. His fears. Eddie is smiling fondly. His Richie can be so idiot sometimes...."His"Richie?  
'Pull yourself together, Eds! Pull yourself together! And maybe would help if you wouldn't call yourself Eds, like he does!'  
Richie comes form the bathroom with his face still a little bit wet, so Eddie does what a good friend would do, which is taking a napkin, getting close to Richie and wiping his face. Richie is moving his nose in the sweet way he always does when he feels paper near it. 'No! It's not sweet! Stop it, Edward!'. Trying to wipe the water from Richiețs cheeks, Eddiețs forehead hit his friend's glasses. They both start to laugh,  
"It's ok if you'd take this off for a little bit?"  
"Ok."  
So calm! Eddie is not used with this version of Richie and, again, he is hit with another thought. What if....this is the real Richie? This calm, sweet and sensitive guy? Eddie wants to hug him so tight! Their noses brush. Eddie stops. Richie has his head a little bit let back, looking at him. Eddie is feeling lost in those big, brown eyes and realise they are so close now...Richie probably realises it too because his cheeks are a little bit more red then before. If Eddie would move his head to a different angle, they would....The thought makes Eddie licking his lips. He feels Richie's hot breath on his lips. He should feel scared. Being so close to someone means bacterias and viruses and...and a huge warmth in his chest. Eddie is finding himself caressing Richie's jaw with the back of his palms. Richie closes his eyes under the sensation. Eddie is leaning a little bit. Only a little bit. To imagine. He wouldn't dare to...or...only a little bit it'll be necessary and they would...  
"Edward! At what hour your friend, Richie, is coming by?" Eddie's grandma voice can be heard from outside the door.  
Both boys shake, like they've just waken from a dream. Eddie is moving back at his place, tripping a little bit on his own feet in the attempt and Richie tries to put his glasses on with shaky hands.  
"ANy moment from now, grandma!"  
"Ok, sweety! Tell me when Carla is leaving to say 'Hi' to her, if I can, please!"  
"Yes, I'll...I'll definitely tell you!"  
"I am here, mrs. Eddie's grandma! It was nice to meet you! Bye bye!"  
Eddie is slapping his face. Richie talked with a sweet voice, but what he just said sounds so funny that he doesn't know if he should laugh or punch him. He can hear his grandma laughing through the door.  
"Ok, honey! Grandma understood! You want to take good-bye from each other without me being there! Don't let lipstick all over my nephew, Carla, please!"  
Eddie and Richie are looking at each other blushed madly at this point. His grandma really thinks all they have done was smooching. Jesus! This can be worse? Realising that Richie really needs to be here in a few minutes, Eddie is telling him to wait a little for his grandma to go to her room and start the tv to watch her favourite show, Seinfeld.   
"I think it's ok now. Let's go!"  
Eddie is taking Richie's hand into his, now his friend being without his glasses on, to avoid questions from Eddie's grandma in case she gets out of her room.  
"Grandma, Carla's going!"  
"Good night, mrs. Eddie's grandma!"  
"Good night, sweetheart! You're extremely beautiful, by the way. My Eds couldn't have chose better!"  
Eddie feels his cheeks hot looking at Richie. Well, his grandma doesn't lie at all.  
"Let's go!"  
" Ok, Eduardo! I am staying a little bit outside, taking off the wig, hiding on the bush and then I'm coming. Ok?"  
"Yeah, ok, asshole, thanks!"  
"You..welcome!"  
Richie wants to get out of the room when Eddie is holding his hand"Rich! Really! Thank you, man!For everything!"  
"Yeah, no problemo!"  
In less then 2 minutes, someone is knocking on the door.  
"Eddie, my man, long time no see! Did I miss you? Neah!"  
Eddie almost burst out into laughter.  
"Come in, Rich!"  
"Jeez, how many things have changed since the last time I've been here!"  
'Don't exagerate, idiot! Let's go in my room!"  
Right then, Eddie's grandma got out from her room.  
"Richard, sweetheart! How are you?"  
"Fine, mrs. Big K, how are you?"  
"Please ignore him, grandma! I promise he is not so idiot always!"  
"What? What did I say?"  
"I can bet he is a lot smarter then he wants to show us, Eds!"says Eddie's grandma's grinning.  
"We go in my room, grandma! Good night!"  
"Good night, guys! I'll lock the door!"  
With this, the boys are climbing the stairs to go in Eddie's room, while Eddie's grandma opens the front door and goes outside. When she returns, she smiles and locks the door.  
"Pfiuuu! We did it, big Ed! Gimme five!"  
"Big Ed? No! Geez! Your hands are dirty. Go and wash them!"  
"Have I told you already how hot you are when you are bossy, Eduardo?"  
"I think you have done that three times today at school, yeah."  
Once the hands being washed, Richie is changing in pyjamas and climbs into bed with Eddie.  
"Should we rehearse for tomorrow's play?"  
"Are you kidding me? After this day, we should take an award for what our representation will be. We'll rock, I know it!"  
"My Eds! Confy as always!"  
"Dude, this does not mean that I am comfortable?"  
Richie is nuzzling himself into Eddie, holding him like a koala" Exactly!"  
Eddie is holding him in his arms starting to caress him and he asks himself how many best friends are cuddling like this during sleepovers. Is this normal? Is that every couple of besties does? Richie probably asks himself the same, is thinking Eddie, because he can feel him a little bit nervous in his arms. His right arm is an inch away from his jaw and Eddie realises Richie can't decide if it's ok to caress it or not. Eddie gives him the answer by touching his cheek with his fingers and caressing his hair with the other.'It's ok'says this, so Richie touches Eddie's jaw with his index finger, letting it rest there for a while and then, feeling confident by Eddie's calm attitude, he is putting his whole palm on it. They stay like this for a few minutes and Richie's next gesture is the one that changes the whole atmosphere. Letting himself taken by the atmosphere and feelings, Richie is turning his head to face Eddie's left bicep and plants a kiss on it. At this, he can feel Eddie's heartbeats speed and that he is looking at him with shocked eyes and parted lips. Richie is suddenly taking himself off Eddie so quickly that Eddie thinks he is going to fall off bed.  
"I wanted to check if you tickle there.."  
"No, I don't."  
"Cool. Now we know."  
"Yeah. Now we know.."  
They are facing each other now. The moonlight is reflecting shadows on Richie's face. He looks like an angel of night. Eddie thinks he has never seen something so beautiful. He wonders how he will sleep this night with Richie in front of him, looking like this, after the gesture he just made and maybe this would be easier for him if he would know that, still scared of what he has just done, Richie is wondering himself the exact same thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little bit confusing, but I have a point, I promise!


	7. The finale play.

The next morning, Eddie wakes up with a headache. He barely slept last night. How could he? Richie was so close to him. That idiot is so gorgeous that Eddie couldn't take his eyes off him almost the whole night, while praying that Richie is fondly sleeping and he doesn't realise how Eddie is looking at him.  
Today is the big day. His mother will return which means two things: his grandmother will go and so Carla, his pretended girlfriend. This makes Edie's heart beating fast. He wishes that his mother would be gone longer to continue this play with Richie, pretending they are together. It was nice having him so close and so often and thinking as them as a couple. But he knows this needs to stop! Richie is not Carla. He is a 15 year old guy who happens to be gorgeous, but he is not a girl and Eddie, no matter how much Richie says he loves him and that he is not disturbed by this, cannot pretend him to play this silly game. Richie is a guy and Eddie needs to face it....he needs to face it that he truly likes Richie. He likes the way he's speaking, even with he is making some bad jokes which piss off Stan, the way he is rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand when he is tired, how he opens his mouth and lets the tip of his tongue out a little when he is thinking at something, his smell, his soft hair....He is fucked up!  
"Are you in there, Eddie, sweety?"  
"Yes, grandma!You can come in!"  
"How are you? Is everything ok?"  
"Yes, of course, just todya is our play and I am a bit nervous, that's all!"  
"Where is...Carla? She will be there, to watch you?"  
Oh, shit!  
"Well, she...grandma, she has some classes in that hour, she can't be..I mean.."  
"Eddie, honey, stop! I know. You can stop pretending now. I know your friend, Richie, pretended to be a girl named Carla."  
Eddie lets his head down, blushing.  
"I knew since the moment he came in with that wig. I can recognise those facial features anytime, he is certainly not like the others."  
"He is special, right?"Eddie feels he cannot recognise his own voice.  
"He is. You know, sweetheart...people are different. We like different things...different people...calm down! Breathe! It's ok! I am with you! Don't cry, baby! It's ok! You're my precious boy and I love you so much, You are nothing but extraordinary, Eddie, and in a very good way!"  
"But I can't..he is my best friend, I couldn't..I'd ruin...our play is today and.."  
" Speaking about your play, I don't know what kind of an actor is that boy, Richie, but if he is as good as he was playing your girlfriend, he will receive an award."  
"What are you trying to say, grandma?"   
"I say that you should talk to him. No one would disguise and do what he did for anyone. He will understand and accept you no matter what. He loves you. Talk to him."  
"I love you, grandma! I'll miss you!"  
"I love you too!"  
If Eddie had a migrene before, now he thinks his head will gonna burst. He doesn't know why his grandmother is so confident that Richie will accept him. Why is she acting like she knows something that him doesn't? Wnating to rehearse for a last time before play, Eddie is taking the papers with their lines and starts to read them all again. Richie's lines are there too. But...   
"How..? I don't understand..There is....It can't be!"  
Eddie never showered and dressed up quicker never in his life. Taking his bag, he almost flew upon the stairs.  
" So rushed! Everything ok?"  
"Amazing, grandma! Let's go! We're in a hurry! I need to be there before the play starts! I need to talk to Richie!"  
Unfortunately, when Eddie arrived there, everyone, including Mrs.Flash, was already there. Eddie sighs. This isn't what he wanted...but he still has a chance after the play.  
"Hey, EdOardo! You ok, man? You seem breathless...more then usual!"  
Eddie smiles like an idiot. He'd say something sassy or sarcastic or even punch Richie after a comment like this in any other day, but not today, Today, everything Richie says is music to his ears. He can say whatever he wants, with whatever stupid accent today. Eddie will accept it happy.  
"Are you ok, Eddie? You'd punch me if I'd say something like this to you, in public! What's wrong?"  
"We need to talk. After the play...we really need to."  
Richie gulps, but he nods as approval. Eddie smiles.   
The play is starting. Everyone is doing great with their characters. No one is stuttering, no one is laughing when it shouldn't, everyone take this play seriously. It's their work here, after all. Richie and Eddie's part start. They begin to act like they usually do, just inversed. Ricki is acting like Eddie in realf life, being a sassy badass, while Eddie's character is a big softie, crazy after Ricki, like....Eddie wants to hope that like Richie for Eddie.  
" So....Ricky...?"  
"Yeah, short thing?"  
"I'm...what the fuck? Why are you always like this? It's been 3 days since you are here and you're telling me you still don't know my name?"  
"I know it. I just don't want to say it. Short thing is better."  
"Just stop with this thing. Stop pretending! How much will this go? Can't you be real for once?"  
Richie is gulping. He blocked. Eddie can see the panick in his eyes and he understand. He holds Richie's hands into his and nods.'Is going to be ok'is what he wants to say. Richie is nodding.  
"I was real for the first time I winked at you, stupid. I like you. Just..that's my way to say it."  
" Why don't you say it for real?"Eddie's voice softens  
" Because I'm afraid." Richie has never been more sincere.  
Eddie is coming closer to him.  
" Say it, Ri. "  
"I.... I really like you, like....a girl should like a guy, like..." Eddie's hand is caressing his jaw. Richie left without words for the first time in his life.  
" I am scared"  
" I know. I am too. Don't worry. I am with you, now, and always."  
And Eddie makes everyone's mouths to open when he leans over and gives a sweet peck on Richie's plump lips. His grandma couldn't be more proud. Mrs. Flash is reading the script with a shocked face.  
" This wasn't in the script...."but then realisation struck her and she smiles.  
Eddie's grandmother is the first to stand up and applaud.   
" Everything is going to be ok, Rich, I promise!" Eddie murmurs at Richie's ear and Richie's eyes fill with tears. He realise. He knows. And he let the tears fall while he nods, smiling.  
Every kid come on the stage to receive the applause. They make a bow and then another one..and another one. Eddie and Richie are holding hands.  
After the play, every kid is going home. Eddie's mother is waiting for him at the entrance, yelling all the nicknames she knows, but Eddie doesn't care. He looks at Richie and he feels happiness. He promises to be at his home in 3 hours.  
"Eddie-bear, I missed you so much! Everything was fine? Are you hurt?  
Eddie's grandmother is looking at him, smiling" No, mom. I've never been better."

3 hours later...

"EdOardo! You came, amigo! Come in!"  
" Shut up, stupid!"  
Eddie smiles hearing Richie's voice. He tries to sound confident, but his voice is shaking, he is chewing his lips and adjusting his glasses. He does all the things he usually does when he is nervous. They go in Richie's room.  
" So..."  
"It was nothing there."says bluntly Eddie  
"What?"  
"On the papers. Your lines. What you said last night...it was nothing from what you said on those papers. What you said...was you. You said that to me."  
" Eds, I...I didn't want to frighten you...or to make you think I'm sick. I'm not sick, Eds. I don't want to ruin this friendship. You mean to me more then you'll ever know."  
Eddie is getting closer, cupping his jaw. " I know. Also, Rich...If it's like that, I think I'm sick, too."  
"WHAT?"  
" A kiss wasn't in the script...or did you forget?"   
"So you...you wanted to..this can't be... you can't like me, Eds. You're perfect and I am this nerd with huge glasses who dresses like shit, talks like shit and..."  
"And is a straight A student, gorgeous dressed like shit and with such plump and perfect lips, which I'd like so much to kiss again!"  
" You...y-you..w-what? Really?"  
" Definitely. You allow me?"  
" Of course, stupid! You can do whatever you want to me! I'm yours!"  
"I know. I'm yours too!"  
And Eddie's closing Richie's mouth with him making him swallow all he wanted to say!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, if there is someone...I mean, literally anyone, who still reads this fic and wanted to know how it ends, this is my Christmas' gift for you, guys! Merry Christmas! I hope you'll like it!


End file.
